Motorcycle engines include covers to cover openings holding internal components. Examples of these include ignition timing covers to protect ignition components from the environment and clutch hub or derby covers to cover the clutch inspection opening in the primary outer chain case. Motorcycle enthusiasts frequently replace original equipment motorcycle ignition timing covers with aftermarket covers that they find more aesthetically appealing. However, aftermarket timing covers frequently have visible fasteners that detract from the aesthetic appearance of the aftermarket cover. Exemplary motorcycle engines that includes such ignition timing covers are the Harley-Davidson® Twin Cam and Evolution® engines. Custom motorcycle builders will often replace stock covers with more appealing dress-up covers. Also, manufacturers may include more appealing dress-up covers as a stock component on certain models.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a motorcycle engine opening cover that does not have visible mounting fasteners.